Le grand retour de Sadako
by Seri-senpai
Summary: je pense que le titre explique tout. Voila la fanfic est en cours et si ça vous plait de lire les déboire de Sadako alors lisez-là !


_**LE GRAND RETOUR DE SADAKO**_

_Fanfic que je dédie à ma meilleure amie et sa sœur ! Un ptit mélange de « the ring » avec les autres stars de la télé et chanson que vous aimez beaucoup ! Les filles, n'ayez plus peur de Sadako ! ) Bonne lecture _

Chapitre 1 : l'éveil 

Un jour, Barry White était assis dans son canapé et chantonnais une de ses chansons « let's the music play… » en buvant un café et en consultant ses dossiers personnels. Ce jour là, le pauvre Barry avait laissé son ordinateur portable éclairé. L'ordinateur était resté affiché sur une page Web d'un site dédié à la livraison de bouquets de fleurs, pour un banquet qu'il comptait organiser ultérieurement avec son ami Eros Ramazotti.

Mais soudain, l'image se mit à grésiller et l'on pu apercevoir une forêt sombre, avec au centre de l'image, un puit…

Barry, tout innocent qu'il pouvait être, se leva pour aller se laver les mains.

Pendant ce temps un phénomène étrange se produisit dans son ordinateur : une main blanche s'aggripa aux rebords du puits et aussitôt une chevelure de jais abbondante fit également son apparition. Elle sortit du puit.

Sadako.

Lentement, elle avança ce qui faisait propager et onduler ses longs cheveux noirs qui recouvrait son visage, ses mains, dépourvues d'onglesétaient tendues en avant. Sa tête vint à proximité de l'écran et comme on pouvait s'y attendre (biensûr Barry n'en savait rien !) commença à sortir de l'écran. Ses longs cheveux pendaient dans le vide qui séparait l'ordinateur portable du sol et ses mains s'aggrippaient désespéremment au clavier. Elle finit par sortir entièrement et à ramper sur le sol avant de pouvoir se relever.

Barry White revenait de sa salle de bain et décida de mettre un peu de musique. Biensûr il ne se gêna pas pour mettre un de ces Cd « Toghever Brothers » et commença à chantonner sur ses propres chansons.

Sadako, quand à elle, avait décider d'une chose. Plus besoin de hanter et de tuer ceux qui aurait regardé la cassette maudite, dorénavant elle ne s'amuserait plus qu'à faire peur aux gens. C'était sa nouvelle ambition. Pourquoi tuer encore ? Pourquoi faire des victimes innoncentes de crime qu'elle avait dû subir elle-même ? Elle avait enfin comprit que son raisonnement était injuste et jugea préférable donc d'effrayer simplement.

Barry avait mis la table, c'était une fin de journée bien tranquille, comme ce bon vieux Barry les aimait. Aujourd'hui il mangerait des oursins. Ca lui convenait parfaitement. En faisant des aller-retour dans la cuisine il ne se rendait même pas compte de la présence d'une jeune fille fantômatique, qui se tenait dans l'ombre, mais elle était bien là.

Barry s'assit et installa sa serviette dans son col. Ah…enfin un bon repas tranquille après une bonne journée, comme ils les aimait ! La chanson 1 venait de se terminer et Barry attaqua donc sa salade qu'il avait prit pour entrée. Derrière lui, Sadako avançait en silence, lentement, les mains tendues en avant tel un zombi et une fois qu'elle se trouvait à proximité de lui, elle les laissa retomber dans un mouvement sourd de tissu.

Barry releva lentement la tête « mh » mais replongea aussitôt dans son occupation pour la moins culinaire.

En vérité, Sadako se sentait pas mal frustrée que ce type ne l'avait pas capté, qu'il n'avait pas ressentit une aura froide dans son dos. Quel type insouciant. Il n'y avait donc aucun moyen qu'il s'inquiète un peu ?

Sadako émit alors un bruit qui ressemblait à un raclement de gorge assez sourd, comme on en entendait souvent dans les films d'horreur, après tout c'était bien d'un film de ce genre qu'elle sortait cette fille, bordel !

Barry alors essuya sa bouche pleine de salade et se retourna vers son lecteur CD, en pensant que c'était ce dernier qui grésillait. Embêtant, il l'avait acheté il n'y as pas si longtemps !

Il se releva et se dirigea vite vers son appareil en constatant avec joie que celui-ci n'avait rien.

Et oui, Sadako s'était encore prit un vent. Elle se sentait de plus en plus frustrée et repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux en avant. Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre de Barry en se disant qu'il aurait certainement plus peur la nuit.

Barry avait débarrassé ses couverts et éteint la musiqueà présent il siégeait dans un sofa confortablement installé devant la télé. Une fois que le film d'action qu'il regardait fut terminé, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Là, il se changea et enfila son long tricot de nuit ainsi que son petit bonnet assortit.

Il s'infiltra dans son lit tout en chantonnant à nouveau « let's the music play… » et ferma les yeux.

Sadako était là devant lui, et se demandait quand il allait les rouvrir.

Mais il ne les ouvrit pas de la nuit et Sadako attendait à blanc. Elle s'était encore prit un joli vent et avait décidé de dormir dans son placard.

Vers trois heures du mat, Barry avait envie de faire pipi et il se leva lourdement de son lit, le bruit n'échappa pas à notre chère Sadako qui ouvrit les yeux et sortit doucement du placard alors que Barry soulageait déjà sa vessie.

Cette foisça serait la bonne.

Sadako se plaça devant les wc et attendit. Lorsque elle entendit que Barry tirait la chasse elle eût un sentiment de satisfaction et laissa tomber sa tête sur le côté, pour se donner un aspect encore plus effrayant.

Barry sortit de ses wc et hurla face à la vue qu'il avait en face de lui. Après avoir hurlé il ne savait plus comment réagir, alors il restait comme ça.

Sadako fronça un sourcil et Barry put entendre sa voix (et oui car malgré tout, notre chère Sadako sait parler !)

« et c'est tout » demanda t-elle donc au black en fronçant un sourcil. A nouveau elle était frustrée de ne pouvoir lui faire plus peur, elle vallait beaucoup plus qu'un simple cri d'oisillon. Alors elle découvrit son visage et son œil exorbité scruptait Barry.

Celui-ci tourna de l'œil et s'évanouit immédiatement sur son parquet.

Pour une fois Sadako était fière d'elle et regagna la chambre de Barry en réfléchissant à sa prochaine victime.

_A suivre…_


End file.
